Rose Garden
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: JONAS Meet Becky Abigail: the newest intern at Starlight Records. She happened to catch Joe Lucas' eye somehow. And on top of all that, she's hiding a huge secret nobody knows. Joe/OC... with a twist. Rated T for abuse later on and slight language.
1. The Meeting

_If you're wondering yes it's one of those character/OC stories. I just had some random idea in school and couldn't pass up this chance. This story is based off a song by Nick Jonas and the Administration called 'Rose Garden'. Check it out, its cool. This chapter is just basically introducing the main OC. Anyways......_

_I don't own any characters from JONAS or any other stars mentioned here, only my OCs. :) Enjoy! ...or not... idk your choice

* * *

_

_**'She was brought into this world  
Out of a beautiful mistake  
When her mom was just a girl  
And her daddy didnt stay...'  
Rose Garden, Nick Jonas And The Administration**  
_

_"Here are the simple rules new girl: you are here only to do simple things like make a copy of a paper, bring studio equipment or whatever you were hired to do after school. You are also here to help the musicians , movie stars, and T.V. stars. You are not allowed to speak or chat with them unless you have to and you are most certainly not allowed to disturb them. They are our clients and super stars, not you best friends."_

These instructions kept repeating in Becky Abigail's head as she waited for the copy machine to finish up its job so she could bring them to the meeting that was starting in less than fifteen minutes. Her boss, Christopher Mason, would probably be mad at her even if she was early. He wasn't nice to her; why he was nice to every other intern here was a mystery she, a 17-year-old girl, couldn't solve. Becky thought back to all the questions that were fired at her and some of the answers she answered in her head:

'OMG. You're so lucky!'_ Maybe, but it's pretty hard._

'Did you meet anyone?'_ Caught glimpses of stars before getting called on again._

'Can you believe you're actually working inside Starlight Records?'_ Still processing the fact I actually landed a job there._

'Is it cool?'

"I guess it's pretty cool if you like being pushed around by the devil in disguise 6 days a week," she muttered in the silence. She sighed in relief as the copy machine made the last copy before grabbing all the copies and heading down the hall to the board room. As she walked, Becky greeted passing staff members who greeted her back and stepped out of the way to make sure the papers didn't fall to the floor. Becky was half-way there when the sound of running footsteps echoed in the hall.

"Becky! Wait up!" She stopped walking as one of the other interns, Katelyn, ran up besides her. Her friend looked at the stack of papers in her arms before guessing, "Chris?"

"Yup," Becky replied as they continued the walk to the board room. "I've been working here since September and he instantly hates me. I don't get it. How about you?"

"I don't get it either, but have you heard the news. Word around the building is that JONAS is coming in for the meeting _you_ just happen to be going to and that they're heading to the recording studio afterwards." Katelyn smiled with joy, waiting for a response from her.

"Your point?" Becky liked them, but wasn't too crazy like every other girl in the building. The were just normal people, not gods. Why can't anyone else punch that fact in their thick skulls?

Katelyn frowned, put her hand on her hip, and answered, "You might actually catch them there, even though you're not allowed to speak with anyone famous" in a matter-of-fact tone. All of a sudden she started run back down the hall. "I gotta go! Sonny Munroe from 'So Random!' might be coming in and I wanna see if I can talk to her again! Catch you tomorrow!" Becky smiled as she watched the bubbly blond skipped down the hall with hope and joy following her. She turned around continued walking down the wall. _'This was useless,'_ she thought_, 'Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm...'_

* * *

"Late again, Ms. Abigail," Chris announced as Becky dropped the stack on the table. "You're lucky the musicians haven't shown up yet." She gave him a fake, sheepish smile before quickly waving at Malcom Meckle, the head of Starlight Records. He greeted her warmly, nodding his head at her. After that, she made her way over to the usual spot: in the corner with the vase of red roses, away from everyone's view except for the stars and Mr. Meckle.

_'Hopefully Kate's right'_, she thought to herself, thinking back to the rumor of JONAS coming. She thought back to when Fiona Skyes came. Two words: pure hell. Fiona kept calling her back and forth, giving out ridiculous orders. Throughout the whole thing, she spotted Chris smirking with joy, sinking in every moment. Her flashback was cut short as she heard Chris open the door, footsteps coming in, chairs being sat on.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic." (_'Must be them,'_ Becky thought.)

"Oh no it's fine. You're right on time actually," Chris said, "Now how about we start..." Becky zoned out, boredom taking over. They just talked about the usual things. She looked over to the seats where the band of brothers were seated. Each of them dressed casually, two of them listening to every word and both had curly brown hair. However, the last one caught her eye. He was the odd one out, not only because he had straight, black hair. Not because his style of wearing a black jacket, dark blue v-neck, skinny jeans, and combat boots made him look normal. It was because he wasn't even paying attention. Instead, he was reading over a text and replying. Becky moved her bangs out of the way and looked at him again, only to see him looking back, smiling a little and waving. She quickly smiled and waved before looking away, her heart thumping in her chest. She has never been starstruck before, or even in love. That guy was pretty interesting though. And he seemed to be interested in her too.

_First of all, what do you think? Second, want me to continue? Third, thanks :)_


	2. The Girl Behind The Rose Vase

_'Who I Am' copyrighted to NickJ and the Administration. I don't own anyone from JONAS or any mentioned stars in the story. I only own OCs. :)

* * *

_

_**'I want someone to love me  
For who I am  
I want someone to need me  
Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness  
But it's all I have  
I want someone to love me  
For who I am...'  
Who I Am, Nick Jonas And The Administration**_

_Joe's POV_

I'll be honest, even though our fans are the best, they're slightly ninja and kinda scare me. We may be rockstars, but we're normal people doing normal things.

Correction: _attempting _to do normal things. Like our attempts to take out the trash, bring our old clothes to Mrs. Misa's thrift store (where we were mobbed thanks to a little girl), asking for a pencil (glad we didn't ask for knives), and just now: attempting to get in our record company, Starlight Records, for a meeting since they're were about 20 girls there. We took the time to talk, sign autographs, and pictures before heading in straight to the elevator. Kevin's lucky; he has Macy, our sweet, down-to-earth super athletic fan/friend. A _normal girl _who likes him for who he is while I always get the crazy, fame-obsessed girls. I just want someone to love me for who I am. Is that too hard to ask for? Anyways, we walked out of the elevator and headed to the board room, late for the meeting with Malcom Meckle and Christopher Mason. As we walked, we greeted the staff and interns. The staff greeted back, interns nervously said hi back. I winked at one of them, who smiled with content and ran off to tell other girls. My fun was cut short when Nick punched me in the shoulder.

"So remember, you two listen while I do the talking, alright Joseph," he told us. I pushed up my right sleeve, rubbing it to calm the sting down, and then pulled it back down before any girls could see my arm. I am aware.

I shoved my hands in my jacket, saying, "Fine with us. I get so bored in there. Nothing interesting happens in there anyway."

"Besides," Kevin added, "You always take over while I'm day-dreaming about the lemur with my chocolate pudding." He smiled to himself, glad with his frequent dream repeats. I looked at him in confusion. Sometimes I question about why he's the oldest and what goes on in his head. Then again, his head might be a scary place. The door opened, Chris greeting us. We waved hello to Mr. Meckle before we sat down at the table.

"Sorry we're late," Nick apologized, "Traffic." (_A traffic of fans outside the building to be exact.)_

"Oh no it's fine. You're right on time actually," Chris said, "Now how about we start..." I tuned out of the meeting. It was the usual, which I have no clue what it was. I took out my phone, reading a text from Macy quickly:

_'Think you can text a few things for my website? :)'_

I smiled a little, texting back: _'Wish I could, but it's confidential until next week ;)'_

I put my phone away quickly before I got caught and started looking around the room. I spotted something moving behind the rose vase from the corner of my eye. I turned my head there to find a teenage girl standing there. She had long brunette hair, with her bangs covering her right eye. Her hands in the pocket of her black-and-purple jacket, zipped up halfway. She was wearing a red shirt, skinny jeans, and green converse similar to Nick's. Ironic. I looked over her face expression, which reminded me of one of those dogs with their puppy dog eyes, except her eyes were filled with tiredness. She lifted a hand, moving her bangs when she saw me, dark brown eyes curious. I smiled and waved a little, her responding the same way before quickly looking away shyly.

_'Must be another one of those intern girls,'_ I assumed in my head. She seemed pretty old to be working here. Not that she is old, but well it seems odd. I zoned out again, taking my phone out again to find a text from Stella:

_'On my way to the recording studio with Macy, who is frustrated with your reply but will behave until next week. Grabbed your homework and textbooks. Be there in 10 minutes. :) Try not to fall asleep again.'_

I rolled my eyes at her reminder of the time I slept through a meeting. Kevin decided the best way to wake me up was to pour ice cold water down my head and shirt. I ran around the building chasing him, grabbing some stares since I ran into the door he closed to hide. I don't care. They don't call me danger for nothing.

The meeting ended around 3:15, giving me a chance to stretch my numb feet. I looked at the corner again, only to find it empty. She must have left during the meeting.

"Ready to head to the recording studio guys," Kevin asked. Nick and I nodded, ready to go.

"I got an idea," Chris offered, "How about I send one of my best interns with you? You know, to help?" Funny, it sounded like he was choking on the word 'best'.

"Sounds cool," I answered. "Which one?"

"Becky Abigail! Come here with your stuff!" The girl, who I'll assume is Becky, came through the door, a backpack on her back, sack and books in her hands.

"You will go with JONAS to the studio and then you're free to go home. See you tomorrow and don't be late again," Chris ordered before leaving the room. Becky sighed and mumbled a few words I couldn't hear before following us out to our next destination.


	3. Stereotype Truths

_'Rose Garden' is copyrighted by Nick Jonas and the Administration. I don't own JONAS, only OC. :) Yes I'm using the song twice here. :)

* * *

_

**_'She was young but not naïve  
Always wise beyond her years  
Hoping that no one would see  
Every time she dried her tears_**

In the rose garden  
Where the rain is falling  
And the thorns are sharpened  
Rose garden...'  
Rose Garden, Nick Jonas and the Administration

_Becky's POV_

You know, even though I'm over this theory and it's very stereo-typical, I thought they would be those type of adjusted Hollywood people who would have a person standing next to a limo while being a stuck-up ass.

Stupid right?

Instead, there was this black van with their main security guard, Big Man I assumed, inside. You can't exactly kill me for not knowing their names because I only listen to their music sometimes. The younger boy with curly hair, Nick, opened the door and then backed up, offering for me to get inside first. I smiled as I climbed inside with my stuff next to the window. I put my books on my lap while my backpack and sack sat on the floor. Joe (aka straight hair) climbed in next, smiling a little, with the oldest, Kevin, following. Wow, I never knew he had dark brown eyes. Maybe because his hair covered his left eye most of the time and I was busy standing in the corner. As soon as Nick sat in the back seat, Big Man drove off. We just sat there, awkward silence filling the car. I looked out the window, New Jersey passing my eyes.

"So," Kevin curiously asked breaking the silence, "Your name is Becky Abigail?" I looked away from the window and explained, "Well my full name is actually Becky Abigail Isabella Carla Thompson, but I mainly go by Becky Abigail. You know, cause it's shorter."

"That makes sense," Joe said, "That is a mouthful to say." I chuckled a little, which made me blush since Joe smiled to himself. Something tells me his brothers don't laugh at his comments or jokes that much.

"So Becky are you in school right now," Nick questioned me, jumping into the conversation.

"Yeah, 11th grade. Junior year. Kinda odd though."

"How?"

"I'm a 17-year-old attending a private school." I remember the first day of school people thought I flunked, when I actually started _way_ late.

"I don't find that odd. You started late? Which school?"

"Yeah. I moved here just this past summer and I'm attending Horace Mantis Academy. Started back in September." I saw Joe's eyes light up when I mentioned that, replying, "No way! That's the school we're going to! You must of been the new girl everyone was talking about."

"I guess I'm the girl. I've seen you guys around the school between passing periods."

Kevin chimed in, saying, "Yeah Joe. I think she was that girl you saw last week and said 'That girl is pretty beautiful' before running into Macy's locker." I laughed as Joe's cheeks turned very pink at Kevin's forced flashback. Nick smirked and high-fived Kevin. "Way to humiliate him, Kevin." As Joe's face turned back to it's actual color, silence filled the car once again, but only for a moment.

I broke the silence this time, saying, "To be honest, I thought you guys would be like every other fame-monster from Hollywood before, no offense. But I guess it's true: you're pretty normal. Despite the epic fan chases." The smiled at the compliment, which made me kinda glad I said that. As we reached the studio, everyone climbed out of the car. Joe took my books and sack as I got out, then we walked to the studio.

"Truthfully," Kevin began, "And don't take this the wrong way, but you know with all the younger interns in Starlight Records, we thought you would be one of the crazy fans. Not that they are, but you know how they can be ninja when they need to." He went behind Nick just in case anyone popped out. I doubt they can get through Big Man though.

"It's okay," I said, "I'm not. I really think you guys are sweet and down-to-Earth but nobody else wants to accept that fact and shove it in their heads." We laughed the rest of the way there. I have never laughed this much since the day my mom died in a car crash when I was seven and since my dad... no my dad is not gonna ruin this one happy moment in my life. There are two reasons why I got my job:

1) I need to earn some money and 2) I want to stay out of my home for as long as possible.

"Hey Becky! Are you coming in?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Nick held the door open with a confused look on his face. "You kinda got distracted there. Anything you wanna talk about even though we barely know each other?"

"It's nothing Nick," I responded, walking inside, "Let's get inside." Once inside, I met Stella Malone -stylist extrodinare/best friend- and Macy Misa, the athletic super fan. We did our homework, hang out, and got to know each other well. For the rest of the day, I felt......... safe.


	4. Suspicious Secret

_Man I'm slow with updates! I blame my projects. :/ Anyways, 'Dirty Little Secrets' copyrighted to All American Rejects. And... you know the rest.

* * *

_

_**'I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know...'  
Dirty Little Secret, All American Rejects**_

_Macy's POV_

"Hey guys," I greeted, hugging Joe and Nick as they came in and giving a kiss on the cheek to my boyfriend, Kevin. He is so sweet. "We thought the traffic would have trapped you." Stella (also known as the most coolest friend ever) hugged and greeted them too. It's nice to have the enitre group together without me hurting the Lucas brothers. I am now a controlled girl who can be around the most awesome band in the world without sending them to the nurse.

"So we're here until 5:00 right," Stella asked, putting down some stuff.

"Yes Stel," Joe answered, "How many more times are you gonna ask?" Stella simply rolled her eyes and playfully punched Joe on the shoulder, who then said ouch and walked away rubbing his arm. As I set up a place to study, I noticed a girl standing behind Nick who came from outside. Curious, I walked up to Nick, her backing up holding Nick's shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Macy Misa," I introduced myself, "What's your name?" She peeked out from behind him, like one of those shy dogs from the pet store. Nick whispered something to her that sounded like something about it's okay and we're friends. Maybe she isn't one of those outgoing people.

"Becky Abigail Thompson. I go by that since my full name 'is a hell of a mouthful to say'," she said and quoted, smiling slightly as she eyed Joe. Stella looked at Joe as he did the same action. No way...

"I'm taking a guess Joe got you to laugh," she assumed. Becky nodded her head and giggled and smiled a little more. It's not like Joe never got anyone to laugh, it's just that new people usually thought Joe was a little strange. Like he was on crack or high or even drunk out of his mind. Otherwise, everyone thought he was normal.

"I'm Stella Malone by the way," she added, shaking her hand and then hugging Becky. That's Stella for you; friendly and kind as always unless you mess up her clothes. Then she'll get really mad at you the same way she gets mad at Joe for the last 542 times he done it.

"Chris told her to come with us and then she's free to go home," Kevin told us, grabbing his guitar, "I don't know about you guys, but Chris is kinda a pain in the butt."

Everyone agreed, Becky agreeing the most since she has to work for him. That guy does not like me at all. Just because I'm the tom-boy type of girl who can't sing to save her life. Whatever. The guys went ahead and started recording songs while Stella, Becky, and I started our weekend homework. During that time, we helped each other while Stella and I got to know Becky very well: she was a junior attending Horace Mantis, 17-years-old, her mom died when she was only 7 and she lives with her dad at home..... although when she was talking about her dad, she slightly hesitated and flinched at the subject. Maybe she and her dad just aren't to close with each other. Either that or he abuses the crap out of her because when I asked about a bruise peeking out from under her jacket (which Stella loves), her eyes widened and quickly covered it, claiming she's a clumsy person. But I'm not one to judge.

When 5:00 came around, much to Stella's delight, everyone walked out of the studio chatting about tomorrow. When we reached the sidewalk, I turned to Becky and said, "Hey Becky. All of us are gonna hang at the mall tomorrow. Do you wanna come with us? You don't have work at Starlight tomorrow and have nothing to do, right?"

"Sorry can't," she responded, her voice shaking as she backed up with a tight grip on her books and sack, "I-I-I-I have to do..... things... at my house. See you guys around school on Monday." All of a sudden Becky turned and ran down the sidewalk, trying not to trip. We looked at each other confused and curious.

"Anyone getting the strangest feeling to just go follow her." Nick spoke up as Big Man pulled up.

"Definitely," Joe and Kevin said, as they headed to the van. Joe turned around, asking, "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah, we'll follow you guys," Stella replied as we headed to her car. This is wrong, but from the tone of Nick's voice, this may be very... interesting and serious.


	5. Nightmare

_Well if you're interested in some violence and a little cussing, go on ahead. Otherwise skip the POV :) 'Runaway' is copyrighted to Avril Lavigne, i don't own JONAS, blah, blah, blah... :)

* * *

_

_**'I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway, yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about **_**_everything and runaway, yeah...'  
Runaway, Avril Lavigne_**

The sound of running footsteps broke the night's silence as Becky ran down the street. She was tired, but she ran until a dark blue house with a tall oak tree next to it came into view. With the last energy she had left, she ran over to it. Once there, Becky took deep breaths before checking if anyone was home. No one was inside. She looked around before taking her stuff and heading inside up to her room. She closed the door, looked around the blank purple walls, and slumped to the floor.

_'Okay, I have three choices here,' _she thought_, 'I can attempt to run away to a friend's house or I can stay here getting fist punches once I get caught again for attempting to run away again. Or can call the police, which will get me killed instantly. I'll take my chances with choice one. Maybe I could get lucky this time, not. But it's worth a shot.'_

She sighed before grabbing her sack, taking out her school uniform, and heading to kitchen. A quick glance at the clock said it was 8:40. Fifteen minutes. Becky grabbed all the food and juice pouches she could carry, which wasn't very much, but had to do. When that was done, she ran back up to her room quickly, knowing her time was running out. She opened her closet, taking out two bags and started stuffing them with all the clothes she could shove in there. The last thins grabbed were a notebook, pen, a book, a cellphone (which was hidden), CDs, radio, favorite dvds, a Polaroid, a small filled with Polaroids, and a picture of her and her mom. She paused and looked at the picture, memories flooding through her head. A few tears escaped from her eyes before stuffing it in the bag and zipping it up. After grabbing all her Horace Mantis uniforms and squishing them in her over crowded backpack of textbooks, Becky ran downstairs, dragging her baggage behind her. 8:45. Ten minutes would be enough. After dragging them down the street corner and hiding them in a huge bush, she ran back. She thought she was going to make it to freedom. But once she returned to the house, Becky found that the nightmare was going to begin once again.

_Becky's POV_

"Where were you," he demanded as I was shoved against the wall by him. "Well!? You weren't out with other people were you? You didn't go out with friends, right? Look me in the eyes and tell me! Not to the corner! In.. my..eyes!" I gagged as the smell of alcohol overpowered my nose, making it hard for me to breathe.

"N-n-n-n-no sir," I answered, knowing what was going to happen next, "I-I-I-" He kicked my right leg hard, making me scream in pain.

"I think you're lying!" He shoved me into the kitchen, pushing me to the floor. I attempted to get up, but he stomped on my leg so hard, I heard it snap. The pain overshadowed me, tears streaming down my face.

"Please, stop. Just stop," I begged, knowing it was useless against him. Instead, he scratched my face and stomach repeatedly until I started to bleed. It wouldn't matter though. I was wearing a red shirt so the blood stains won't even be visible. I slowly stood up, building up my courage. It was gonna get me screwed, but might as well try before attempting to run, right?

"You are the worst father ever," I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks, "Ever since Mom died you became a drunken asshole who hates his own daughter! I don't even know you anymore!" His response was simply throwing a knife straight at me. My eyes widen as I ducked and moved out of the way in time.

"Do not yell at your father like that Becky Abigail! Who was the one who buys your food! Who was the one who sent you to that damn private school in the first place!" He threw glasses from the cupboard directly at me, crashing into the wall creating millions of glass shards. Luckily I crawled out the door in time. My mom was the one who sent me to HMA before she died. As for food, I'm the one buying it to live with my own damn money. Me. The money I earn from Starlight Records.

"Get back here before I murder the living shit out of you," I heard him command. _'You're halfway there old man,'_ I thought, before getting up and limping out the door. I had to get to the corner and find someone. Someone who will understand and listen to my story. Someone who'll keep me safe. Someone who'll love me, even after all this crap I put through and keep it a secret. I ran outside into the night, not know where to go. Well except for the street corner that seems so far. I didn't care though. Anywhere but here was good enough. The wind blew through the dark, blowing through my hair. Raindrops started to come down little by little. Chills went up my spine, pain in my broken right leg, but I start to run anyways. I realized halfway I left my converse at the bush. Why I did that was idiotic because every step I took was more painful than the last. Rain was pouring down from the storm now, coming in quick by the second. I fell over once, hitting my head on the cold, wet road. My mind told me to stop before I killed myself. I refused, getting up and kept going. My torn clothes showed the visible red spots, drenched from the downfall. My jeans, torn and tattered, showed all the bruises. I paused for a moment, thinking what I've done to deserve this. My thoughts were interrupted when I turned and spotted a light down the road. My eyes widened as I started running away, hope it wasn't too late. As I made it to the bush, I slipped on a puddle and slammed into the sidewalk, the rain pounding on my back, coldness surround me. I heard the car stop, and felt someone pick me up. Then darkness....


	6. Part 1: Guardian Angel?

_'Black Keys' copyrighted to the Jonas Brothers... yeah I didn't think you'd skip the POV since it leads to the aftermath part 1 aka this chapter. I don't own JONAS, only the OC and plot. :) This is just her thoughts and what she could hear during a little visit somewhere. Warning: more cussing, little more than the 's' word.' Part 2 either later or tomorrow.

* * *

_

**_'She walks away  
The colors fade to gray  
Every precious moment is now a waste  
She hits the gas  
Hoping it would pass  
The red light starts to flash it's time to wait...'  
Black Keys, Jonas Brothers_**

_Becky's POV_

_'Uhh...... what the hell is going on? Where the hell am I? Why the hell am I saying hell a lot? I don't give a flying fuck right now.'_

_"She's gonna be okay, right doctor?"_

_'What the? Shit, am I in the hospital? Maybe I do need to give a flying fuck right now. At least it's not Dad. If it was, I would have said hi to God by now.'_

_"Well after we examined her, she a lot of bruises on her and they all seem old. The scratches on her face and stomach are fresh and will heal within a few days."_

_"And her leg?"_

_"Her leg has snapped so she will be in that cast for a while."_

_'Well I guess the cast is a good idea.'_

_"Do you anything else about this girl besides the fact you found her when she slipped and hit her head, how she got the bruises, and she possibly attends your school?"_

_'Oh crap what if the person-'_

_"Nope. Except we found some stuff in a bush that's possibly hers. Nothing harmful; just clothes, food, and personal stuff. My brother brought them to our house. How much longer will she be unconscious?"_

_'Phew. For a second I thought they- wait I'm unconscious! Well this just gets better by the minute! And they found my stuff and brought it to their house!? What the fuck?!"_

_"I don't know. But she is alive, breathing, and will be able to go home today-"_

_"Excuse me doctor?"_

_"Yes, Mr. Lucas?"_

_'So this guy, Mr. Lucas, saved my ass? That's nice of him. Never heard of guys doing this too much. Most of them are jerks. Except for JONAS, they're pretty cool. Bet it isn't them though, cause I know a few people with the last name Lucas besides them. So I guess he's kinda like my angel sent from heaven. I hope he isn't ugly, kidding.'_

_"If it's okay, can we bring her home with us? If it is okay."_

_'WHOA! PEDO ALERT! PEDO ALERT! OH MY-'_

_"I guess it will be okay. I must warn you she might be scared of waking up and be scared of you."_

_'No duh I'm scared! You're sending me to a guy who's possible a pedo! What if he rapes me! ...Well it's been a nice life. Getting kinda tired.'_

_"We'll take care of her doctor."_

_'No... you.... can't..... take...... me.......................'_

_"If she has any problems, just call Mr. Lucas."_

_'.............no......'_

_"I'm sure she'll be fine in our hands."_


	7. Author's Note oh boy

_Hey guys! Obviously this is an author's note so here my note. :)_

_Unfortunately, I'm back in school for a while and I'm gonna have difficuties updating the story. I'll update when I can so it will probably be around this Friday or sometime next week._

_By the way, sorry for the use of the 'f' word last chapter ...... my cousin edited it "a little."_

_Again, I'll update when I can._


	8. Part 2: Safe

_Part 2. 'Black Keys' is still copyrighted to the Jonas Brothers, I still don't own JONAS, only the OC, and plot. And that's pretty much it, and Happy New Year! Whoo! 2010! :D

* * *

_

_**'And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out  
Never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no  
A world I never knew...'  
Black Keys, Jonas Brothers**_

_Becky's POV_

I woke up the next morning. At least I think it's the next morning. Anyways, I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes, only to open them and realize I'm in a bedroom. It definitely wasn't familiar. Now that I think of it, maybe I shouldn't have been yelling in my head the guy was a pedo. I looked around as best as I can, then found my right leg with the cast the doctor mentioned yesterday. I think. I sat up to find myself wearing striped blue-and-black PJ bottoms and a guy's gray t-shirt. Maybe a said too soon. I felt my head, noting my hair was in a messy ponytail since I woke up. I took a better look around the room, and I have to admit: it's way cooler than any other bedroom I've ever seen in my life; there was a drum set lift, recording studio, gym equipment (which definitely meant a guy was living here), three recliner chairs, a T.V. above, three tour bus bed-like bunks, vending machine, another bed (I guess he has siblings), and three poles. Correction: the coolest, no.... most awesomest room ever are the right words. I found a crutch, hoisted myself out of bed, and started walking to a table next to some blenders. There I found a note: 'Food is downstairs. Be back at 3:05 :)'. I looked around and found a random clock. 3:02. Not feeling too hungry, so I explored the room a little more. I'm just hoping that guy didn't throw my bags away. Those practically had every single personal item in my room. I headed towards a rack that had the most rocking guitars ever and picked out a shiny blue electric and started, sitting down carefully on the floor. I let my fingers flow through the strings, strumming my favorite comfort song. Soon I got lost in the song, humming along. I thought I was alone. That is until...

"That's a great song, huh?" I gasped and turned around as I found three Lucas brothers, in standard HMA uniform, standing by the doorway. By their smirks, I must have the most stupidest look on my face right now.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I was just-. I didn't-. I just woke up a few minutes-. How did I get here," I stuttered. Joe walked up and pulled me up from the floor.

First off, that was pretty good strumming skills," Nick commented, "Second, you've been out since Saturday night. Today is Monday." My eyes widened, but he continued before I said a word. "Don't worry, we told the office and called up Mr. Meckle. You can return when you're healed and well enough. Although Chris wasn't so accepting about it. As for you being here, Kev?" Nick looked at him, signaling him to continue.

"After you ran, we sort of followed you," he admitted sheepishly, "We lost track of you and as we started heading home, we spotted a girl crash into the sidewalk at the corner. Joe got out and carried some bags -which are in our parents' bedroom by the way- to the car and Stella got the rest. He picked the girl up and all of a sudden he ran back and once inside said to go to the hospital. We looked and saw you were completely unconscious and we sped to the hospital. As soon as bandages, stitches, and that cast were on, Joe asked if we could bring you him. So we did."

"Wow. Thanks," I said. On cue my stomach growled, me giggling in embarrassment. Joe put the guitar back and suggested, "How about we go downstairs and put food in your stomach? And get to know each other a little more?" I smiled at them, taking my crutch.

"I'd like that."


	9. Help Group Confession

_'Olive and an Arrow' copyrighted to NickJ and the Admin. I don't own JONAS, only the OC, and the unfolding plots. Working on chapters 8, 9 and 10.

* * *

_

**_'We've never been into honesty  
But promise me you'll let me know  
When you're lying  
She wants to be an eagle  
When she's, high she can fly  
No matter what she was trying...'  
Olive and An Arrow, Nick Jonas and the Administration_**

_Nick's POV_

"Hi. My name is Joseph Adam Lucas. I'm danger-prone, a little crazy, and-" "Acts like a 12-year-old at times and immature," I added smirking. My brother frowned, then continued on. "I sing lead vocals, play guitar, keyboard, and, obviously, in JONAS."

"Way to state the obviously true truth," Kevin commented. Why we went with Kevin's idea of doing a 'help group' type of 'get to know each other' game is something I'll never figure out. Then again, stating all our problems is probably for our own good. Especially for the other two.

"I'm Nicholas Jerry Lucas. I'm more mature than my brothers and kinda like the band leader," I stated. Becky started laughing a little bit, mainly at the comment of me being more mature. Which I don't get on why it's so funny.

"Dude, as the oldest, I say I'm the leader," Kevin said. I rolled my eyes; I can't believe we're arguing about this again. _'I thought we already went over this after Frankie threw that party when Mom and Dad went on vacation before coming back and blaming everything on Joe,'_ I assumed in my head, then replied, "Well as the youngest and responsible one here, I say I'm the leader."

"Well as the middle brother and.... damn," Joe started, but got frustrated quickly seeing Kev and I grabbed the good descriptions. I smirked, then continued on. "I play the guitar, sing, drummer extraordinaire, and song writer."

Kevin's turn came and he stood up ready to state one of many problems he has. I glanced at Becky who was waiting for him to speak. I don't why, but I have a feeling I'm gonna be writing a song about her. And the song isn't gonna be happy, dance-along song; more like a song of depression. Creepy.

"I'm Kevin Lucas. I'm an expert at playing guitar and I guess I'm a little out there sometimes," he admitted, then sat down. Wow, that was shorter than I thought. "Becky it's your turn," I mentioned. She looked a little uncomfortable all of a sudden, but eventually stood up from her seat.

"Hi there, I'm Becky Abigail Isabella Carla Thompson," she uttered, her voice almost so quiet I could barely here her. "I'm a 17-year-old junior attending Horace Mantis Academy. I play a little guitar and sing a little. I'm quiet around new people and.... I have a secret." She sat down after muttering that last detail so low, we could barely hear it. I'm sorry, she has a what?

"That's.... a little odd," I said, "People usually don't admit they have a secret. I mean, everyone has a secret. It's just that nobody usually admits that. You wanna tell us or-"

"Not really," Becky interrupted, "Well at least not now. I'll tell you when it's time."

"When it's time," Joe repeated the sentence, slowly.

"I just.... I just don't want you guys to get involved. You might..... I just don't want you guys to get hurt. Really badly." She paused for a moment, silence filling the living room along with uneasy emotions. "I'm gonna use the bathroom. Be right back." She got up, taking her crutch, and went upstairs, Kevin assisting her. A few moments later, he returned with worry written over his face.

"Guys I'm getting a really bad feeling about this secret she's hiding," Kevin admitted.

"Yeah me too," I agreed. There's just something odd and so mysterious about that girl. Something is troubling her. And haunting her every waking minute.

"In the meantime, let's just keep our mouths shut and our minds away from the topic," Joe instructed, "When she's ready, she'll tell us." I put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him.

"Good idea Joe." I just hope it won't be too late and we could help her.


	10. Trust

_'Turn Right' copyrighted to the Jonas Brothers. Sorry for the late updates, high school is getting complicated so I haven't had the time :/. But anyways, I don't own JONAS, only the OC, plots, blah blah blah. And here's the chapter. :)_

* * *

_**'Turn right (turn right)  
Into my arms  
Turn right (turn right)  
You won't be alone  
You might (you might)  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line'  
Turn Right, Jonas Brothers**_

"Becky I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Becky smiled at her friend, Angela, who was filled with concerned and hyperness. She took out her lunch from her locker, glad she had the one and only friend who knows.

"I'm fine," she replied, closing her locker and grabbing her bag, lunch, and crutches before starting to head to the table by the staircase. "The cast stays on for another week or two, but I'm okay."

"What even happened," Angela questioned again, "I know you're clumsy, but even you can't get this hurt this badly."

"I fell down some stairs," she lied. Her friend, stepped in front of her, tapping her foot with a smug look on her face. Becky sighed.

"My dad got really pissed off when I tried to escape. It landed me in the hospital." Angela sighed walked besides her.

"I told you not to try that again. You know what could've happened. You're so lucky he didn't kill you. They didn't find out, did they?"

"No, thank you very much. Actually he was close to his goal. I made it to the street corner with my bags before I hit my head. I got lucky though, someone brought me to the hospital." She looked up and waved as she approached Stella, Macy, Nick, and Kevin. Angela smiled and assumed something before saying, "No way. JONAS? No freaking way?"

"Yes way," Becky replied, "They were at the right place at the right time. Hey guys." She greeted everyone there. Angela waved before whispering, "See you tomorrow," and rushed down the hall. Becky chuckled before taking a seat.

"How are you doing," Stella asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing fine now, Stella. Thanks for asking. I was kinda scared to find myself in a stranger's home, but I'm glad it was them," Becky replied, smiling.

"Well all I can say is that the guys are really kind to take you in for the past few days. I remember one time when they took me in from this freak sport accident back in middle school. It was really kinda of them," Macy added, snuggling next to Kevin.

"It was nothing really," he said, putting an arm around Macy's shoulder.

"We were just doing the right thing," Nick added, then asked, " By the way, has anyone seen Joe?" All of a sudden, distant footsteps were heard down the hall and, soon enough, Joe quickly slid down the hallway and hit his stomach directly into a chair.

"Are you okay Joe," Macy asked, even though she knew the answer was always the same thing.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I'm late; held in math for laughing in class," Joe explained. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Laughing in class? Really," questioned Becky, taking another bite from her sandwich.

"Not really. I was actually thinking about your story and I wasn't paying attention and I shouldn't have brought that up," he finally said. He winced as Nick nudged him in the side.

"Way to go Mr. 'let's keep our mouths shut and our minds away from the topic'. Smart," Nick quoted.

"Story? What story," Stella asked with curiosity.

"It's nothing. It was just something she mentioned. It's not-," Kevin started, but was interrupted by Becky.

"No. I think it's time you guys knew about my life a little more and what happened that night you found me. The only person who knows this is my friend, Angela. Promise you won't tell anyone," she said. They nodded their heads, serious and quiet.

"Okay. Here it goes..."


	11. Past Life

_'Stronger' is copyrighted to NickJ and the Admin. I got a few more chapters written down so more updates might come in soon. :)  
_

_

* * *

_

**_'I wanna know I'm not the only one around.  
_****_Can you show me something deeper than I've found?  
_****_I wanna know you'll be with me  
_****_When everything around is falling down...  
_****_When I finally get these feet back on the ground...'  
_****_Stronger (Back On The Ground), Nick Jonas and the Administration_**

"It all started when I was 10-years-old," Becky started, "My mom just remarried and her husband/'Dad' lived here so I moved here with my mom, leaving my old dad behind.

"Why? You didn't like your dad," Macy quickly asked.

"No I actually love him," she replied, "We used to keep in contact with each other but soon long-distance eventually made us loose touch. He lives in Dallas, Texas with my siblings. Or at least I think he still lives there. Not really sure. I'm pretty sure he remarried though."

"So you had siblings," Nick stated. "How many?"

"Pretty much. Uh, last time I checked, which was about 9 years ago, three brothers. They were all older than me, but really kind. So basically it wasn't the typical brother-sister relationship with all the fighting, pranks, and whatever fits the category. Sadly I didn't stick around long enough to know them. Because, well, I'm actually adopted." Everyone sat there, surprised at what she just said.

"Adopted? Wow, didn't see that coming," Stella commented, then asked, "So you have no idea who your real parents are?" Macy softly nudged Stella in the side. Becky spoke up, saying," It's fine Macy. But yeah I have no clue. I was named Becky and lived in the orphanage until I was about 8. That's when Mom and Dad took me in and I was given my full name: Becky Abigail Isabella Carla. 'Carla' was my Mom's maiden name. 'Thompson' belongs to my 'Dad'. Can I continue?" They nodded silently before she continued, hearing only her voice and the activity going on around the hallway.

"Okay. Basically my mom worked all night and wasn't aware that her new husband got so freaking drunk at night. Trust me I don't wanna explain what I witnessed. I wanted to warn her, but being a young 10 year-old, I knew she probably wouldn't believe me. Otherwise in the daytime, we had a good family bond. Until.... that night.." She paused for a minute and closed her eyes, recollecting her thought and memories. Joe, Nick, Stella, and Macy waited quietly and patiently. Kevin turned his head, noticing Van Dyke Tosh spying on them in the corner nearby the elevator. He was observing them before he noticed the oldest Lucas brother starring back at him. Kev raised an eyebrow, Van Dyke turning and dashing down the hall. He turned his attention back to Becky, who then spoke quietly about the incident.

"Mom came home from work early that night and expected to see a father and daughter bond. Instead, she walked in to find her husband beating the crap out of me. All I asked was if I could go out to my friend's house cause that night was extra special to me; I didn't know he would be so drunk that he would start beating me. Anyways, my mom screamed and asking yelled at him, asking what he was doing to his own daughter. He paid no attention and he continued on with me in major pain. She then threatened to call the police on him. That's when he let go of me. I got up quickly and ran up to my room, hearing her scream before I shut the door. I crawled in the corner, scared and in pain. All I wished was for this to be over. He came in a few minutes later, pointed a knife at me and said, 'If you tell anyone what happened tonight or future plans I have for you, you'll play the same price as your mother. So keep this promise and you shall live Becky Abigail.' I didn't know what he meant, but I agreed. When he turned back to go down, I saw something no kid should ever see in their life: their mother, being dragged by their murderer of a dad, with a knife stuck in her chest. Remember how I said she was in a car crash? I lied. That's what actually happened. That night... was my thirteenth birthday. Ever since I've been going through this game. This is why I took a job at Starlight Records: to get away from home." Becky grew quiet, everyone completely shocked. Stella and Macy wiped their tears away. Soon enough, the bell for sixth period rand throughout Horace Mantis Academy. Everyone got up and said their goodbyes before going to their classes. The only one left at the table was Joe. Seriousness shadowed his face, thinking about the story he was to tell no one about. After a moment, he got up and headed to his class before the bell rang once again throughout the empty halls.


End file.
